


heir to the throne

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is in need of an heir. Luckily Sinara is there to help him, as she always is.





	heir to the throne

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square 'impregnation'

Kasius groaned against Sinara’s lips, the relatively innocent kiss making his head spin nonetheless. Having her in his arms was always thrilling; having her in his arms with their wedding vows still echoing in his mind and the fresh union marks still tender on their throats was practically intoxicating.

As if sharing his thoughts she brushed her fingers against the imprint of her teeth on his skin, a featherlight caress. He shuddered at the touch and pulled her closer, or at least as close as was possible with her sprawling skirts.

The kiss became more heated quickly, frantic fingers working at fastenings. By the time Sinara pushed his shirt of his shoulders he was barely half-way through the myriad of little hooks down her back. He was half-tempted to just tear them all off but he didn't want to ruin the exquisite garment.

He stopped his efforts long enough to take his shirt of completely; Sinara stepped back a fraction and turned, looking at him over her shoulder. She moved her hair out of the way of the row of hooks running down her spine, her eyes dark and lips quirked into a smile."How about you finally get me out of this dress and put an heir in me?"

He didn't hesitate to oblige, kissing and sucking at her neck as his fingers moved further along until the dress was loose enough she could wriggle out of it, turning back to him as it pooled around her feet, leaving her in nothing but a whisper of lace, the gold tantalising against her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, his hands on her hips dragging her flush against him, one hand then moving to her ass, the other trailing up her spine until it buried in her hair. She eventually broke the kiss to trail kisses down his jaw and neck until she was licking and sucking at the spot where she had marked him; he was almost dizzy with his wife – his _wife_ – so clearly delighting in him being hers, forever, but he needed more.

"Bed,"he growled, the single word somehow command and plea in one.

She simply nodded, her legs locking around him when he lifted her up, sucking on his lower lip as he stumbled them to the bed, setting her down carefully and ridding himself of his trousers before joining her.

He trailed his fingers across her belly as hers slipped under his waistband to massage his ass; it was hard to picture her stomach rounded with their child, but it was a wonderful thought – the culmination of their love, a family of their own.

The heir to the throne.

Kasius stilled at that thought, pulling back a little."You know we don't have to do this, right?"

"Well, obviously,"Sinara said with a laugh as her hands settled on his lower back, that little crinkle appearing on the bridge of her nose, the one she always got when she thought he was being odd."But what sort of wedding night would that be?"

“I didn’t mean -” Kasius shook his head as he tried to find the right words.“I was talking about having a baby. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“We already talked about this, Kasius,”she said, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him with confusion.“You’re the Emperor. You need an heir.”

“I don’t need an heir,”he replied. He cupped her cheek and pressed a short kiss to her lips.“I need you, and nothing else. I’d rather the bloodline die with me than you bearing me an heir because you think you have to.”

“I don’t think that,”Sinara argued, and then relented at his disbelieving look.“Well, alright. I think it is a politically sound thing to do. But I still wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to bear you an heir.” She leaned closer into his touch and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.“Why would you even think that?”

“Well, you don't exactly like kids,”Kasius said.

She shrugged.“I’ll like our baby, though. That's different.”

His heart skipped a beat as she said that. Until now, she had never referred to their hypothetical child as anything but ‘your heir’.

“Are you sure?”he asked anyway.“We can wait if you'd rather, there's no -”

She cut him off with a kiss, slow and tender. Her thumb was tracing his union mark when she broke the kiss so she could look him in the eyes.“I'm sure, husband. Let's make a baby.”

He smiled into their kiss, her hands were trailing across his body, her legs wrapped around him, rocking against him; he could feel the heat of her even through the two layers still separating them.

His mouth moved along her jaw and neck, settling against the mark on her skin, still in awe of it, of her letting him mark her, physical proof of what he’d known for years: that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

He let his tongue trace across the imprint of his teeth once more, then kissed his way further down, gently biting at a pebbled nipple through the lace of her bra before ridding her of the garment. He took a moment to lavish attention on her breast and then continued his way down her body, her fingers carding through his hair.

Her breath hitched as he paused at her belly; he waited for a sign she had changed her mind, afterall, but instead she lifted her hips of the bed so he could slide her panties down.

He nipped at her inner thigh playfully; her nails grazed against his scalp, lightly yet sending a shiver down his spine, urging him on.

He teased her a little longer, slow licks that he knew made her squirm without getting her any closer, her soft whimpers delightful. Then he eased two fingers into her as he sucked on her clit; he could get her right to the edge easily, so many nights spent together he knew her body almost as well as his own.

His name fell from her lips half reprimanding, half begging as his mouth left her heated flesh when he could tell she was close by the way her hips bucked. He circled her clit with his thumb instead, moving back up so he could look at her, her lips parted and her eyes dark with lust.

“I want to see my wife come,”Kasius said, his voice husky, fingers curling inside her, thumb working her clit with more pressure.

Sinara moaned; she pushed his waistband down to free his cock, stroking at the same pace as his fingers slid into her. She held his gaze as she shuddered through her release, then kissed him deeply.

Kasius’ hand moved to knead her breast, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Sinara’s touch was everywhere, one hand caressing his shoulders, his back, his ass, the other continuing to stroke his length. He bucked into her touch, his groan muffled against her lips.

He broke their kiss when she brushed her thumb across the tip of his cock, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to gather what restraint he had left.

“Sinara,”he gasped as she sucked at the sensitive spot just under his jaw.“If you keep that up, it won't be conducive to making a baby.”

She chuckled, her hand going from his cock to settle on his hip, shifting so he was properly nestled between her thighs, other hand stroking along the back of his neck.“Then fuck me already, husband.”

He didn’t need her to ask again, sucking on her lower lip as he sunk into her; he moved inside of her in slow, deliberate strokes, her hips rocking to match his movements, her hand on his cheek.

He pushed down the urge to thrust into her harder and faster, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer if he gave in to that urge, and wanting their first time as husband and wife to be perfect.

Their touches were tender yet no less passionate for it, hot mouths on hotter skin, hands gentle, love-making slow and sweet; it left them both teetering on the edge, and they relished in it.

“I think,”Sinara said eventually, more pant than anything else, faltering slightly in the jerk of her hips, rhythm lost to her mounting pleasure,“I think my hips are supposed to be elevated.  To increase the odds of -”

She broke off with a moan but she didn’t need to finish for Kasius to understand, pulling back just far enough to lift her legs onto his shoulders. The changed angle had her moaning louder, her fingers digging into his arms as he hit that sweet spot inside her just right. He dropped his forehead against her shoulder as he felt her inner walls flutter around his cock but then her hand was on his cheek, turning his face back to hers, her voice breathy yet demanding.“I want to see my husband come.”

He held her gaze as he came inside of her.

“I love you so much,”he said, and then kissed her, both because he wanted to and to make sure she knew he didn’t expect her to reply.

She wasn’t a woman of all that many words, or even all that comfortable with putting feelings into _any_ words, and he’d never try to change that. He knew she loved him, and she knew he knew, so it didn’t matter anyway.

Kasius rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, Sinara settling against his chest with a content sigh. He brought his hand against her belly.“Do you think we made a baby tonight?”

“Maybe,”she said, covering his hand with hers.“And if not we’ll just have to keep trying. We have all the time in the world, husband.”

“That we do.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.“You’re officially stuck with me for the rest of our lives, my darling.”

Sinara chuckled.“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I love you, too.”


End file.
